Light of the Fallen
by Neferius
Summary: Newly arrived Issei Hyoudo, along with Raynare and Mittelt, begins his school year at Kuoh Academy. With the Fallen up to no good, will the trio be able to avert a senseless war or be struck down by one of the three factions? Prepare for the rise of the Fallen Dragon Emperor. A bit more powerful / somewhat intelligent / Still just as pervy Issei. Harem ftw!


**A/N: I needed to write something new to kick start my writing and I didn't want it to be Evangelion related…though there are still Angels in this one...damn, I was close.**

* * *

**Light of the fallen**

**Chapter One**

**Settling down**

Issei set down the last moving box in his room. He and his family had just recently moved back to their hometown after more than ten years abroad. He wiped away a small drop of perspiration as the sounds of anger emanated from the other room. _'Oh boy, here we go.'_

"Why are these Japanese rooms so small? I can barely walk around in here!" The female voice shrieked as the girl stomped on the ground angrily. Yeah, he was going to avoid Mittelt for now.

He left his room and stopped in front of the girls' room to take a quick look. Mittelt Keller was her full name, though her last name was only recently arranged for her. She has blonde hair tied up in two pigtails with a big black bow, crystal blue eyes, and has a fondness for wearing cosplay outfits. _'And she calls me a pervert.'_ Issei thought with a grin as he imagined her taking off said clothes. _'No, bad Issei'_. One could not deny that he at least tried to resist his more hormonal urges, though more often than not he fell victim to those urges.

You could call her one of his partners but he rather call her a thorn in his side at times. A thorn that was as deceitfully intelligent as she was very cute, a dangerous combo to be sure. Her one flaw in Issei's opinion was that she had tsundere tendencies at times. He thought girls were only like that in Anime. Clearing his head of strip teasing blondes, he decided to head down stairs to get a drink. Walking into the small kitchen, he found his father reading the local newspaper at the table.

"Finished already son?" His father asked, never once looking away from the paper.

"Of course." Issei went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Don't forget to unpack your uniform, you and the girls start school tomorrow and you don't want it to be wrinkled." Issei grabbed a glass from out of a moving box nearby and began to pour the juice. The front door was heard opening and closing.

"Yes dad." Taking a sip from the drink, Issei headed for the door. Walking into the small hallway, he found his other partner taking off her shoes.

Yuuma Raynare Amano. Long black hair, creamy smooth skin, and the most gorgeous violet-pink eyes you've ever seen. She's also quite possibly the only female that can stand Issei's perversion. She would state it was from being childhood friends.

"So, what's the word?" Issei asked, handing her the glass he held. She gratefully took it and drank a couple gulps from the glass.

"Abandoned and vandalized." She stated and took in a final gulp. She was referring to the church they found up on top of a hill a little ways away. "Possibly due to the Fallen, there were a few signs of them and it would explain the Angelic presence we felt earlier. Even if it was them, I doubt they know we're here."

"Great, I guess we'll stay cautious." Issei sighed, "First we find that the Devils practically run this city and now the fallen. Light help me if the big man upstairs has some peons of his own stashed here as well. I thought we could graduate high school in piece." He hoped they could avoid any more violence and just have a normal life, that's all they wanted. "By the way Yuu, I put all your boxes in your room." She handed him back the glass.

"Thanks Ise." She gave him a small smile and headed upstairs while Issei headed back to the kitchen to wash the glass.

"Was that Yuuma, did she memorize the neighborhood layout?" His father asked as he turned a page.

"Yeah, she really wanted to learn where everything is. It sucks to get lost." Issei lied. His father lowered his paper and stared at his sons back as the teen washed a glass, but said nothing. They agreed that it would be best if his father was kept out of the loop, but Issei was sure his father had some idea that things were not going as planned now that they were back home.

Upstairs Yuuma had finished explaining the situation to Mittelt. To say the blonde was not happy would be an understatement.

"Seriously? Can this whole situation not get any worse?" It was obvious she had a very strong disliking for their new living quarters, but the added stress of possible conflicts were making her regret joining along with these people. Not that she had anyone else to turn to.

"Honestly, from the looks of things, they may have been passing through and vented their frustrations on that old church. Just be cautious and don't needlessly use your abilities." Yuuma patted Mittelt's head. She always wanted a little sister growing up, something that was denied to her, so she saw the blonde girl as an excellent surrogate sister. Would that make Issei her annoying brother?

* * *

Rias Gremory folded her hands together with her elbows on her desk and leaned her chin on top of her fingers. Her crimson hair flowing between her arms as she leaned forward. A cup of tea was placed in front of her.

"So, did more of them show up?" She asked her Queen, Akeno Himejima. The black haired priestess stood back up, tea tray in hand.

"We're not sure at the moment Rias. Koneko-chan was too far away to get an accurate reading on them but there appeared to be more than ten of them." The buxom beauty walked around the desk and grabbed her own tea cup, then sat down. "She said that they didn't seem to be very powerful." This was getting out of control. The Fallen were starting to encroach on her territory and Ria's knew they were up to no good.

"I don't like this." Rias sat back in her chair to think. "Akeno, take Yuuto and Koneko out tonight to search the town just to be sure they're not roaming about. I don't want to get my brother involved if I don't have to." Akeno nodded her head while Rias rubbed her eyes, deep in thought.

'_What are those Fallen Angels up to? If these are reinforcements then things will quickly escalate and I'll have no choice but to contact Onii-sama.'_ She bit her thumb, conflicted on what she should do. She had talked to Sona about this situation, to which her rival revealed that they didn't know what to make of it either and that they were playing it by ear themselves.

_"I don't want to be the cause of a new war.'_

* * *

'Onii-chan, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey. Oniichan, wakey wakey, eggs an…' Issei slammed his hand down on his alarm clock.

"Too early..." He mumbled in a daze. "Just...five more...hours." He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. Stretching his arms and letting out a big yawn, his sight trailed over to his closet where his new Kuoh Academy school uniform sat. "Today is the day," he grinned lecherously. He had already seen the girls in their uniforms last night and was excited to see other girls in the same outfit. Whoever designed those clothes needed to have their hand shook, vigorously. The way their corsets accentuated their chests or how their skirts were so high that you could almost…"No!" Issei yelped out. "Must…resist…worldly desires…be gone worldly desires!" It was almost a mantra of his.

"Oy" He heard from downstairs. It was his dad. "Breakfast is ready." He cooks, he cleans, and he's an everyday salary man. Ten points to dad for being a good multitasker. Thinking about his father made him think of the other part of that equation.

"Mom." Issei said aloud "Hurry up and get here, I appreciate dads cooking, but yours is so much better." There were other reasons he wanted her back but with a slight growl coming from his stomach, food was all he wanted.

* * *

Issei felt like a million yen right now. He was currently walking down the street with two gorgeous girls, one on each side. Oh yeah, the envious stares he got from other students walking towards their school was filling him with such joy at the moment.

'_That sure does seem evil when you think about it.'_ Issei mused. He hoped other girls would see it and get an interest in him. He'd also hope a rumor would start about him being the mysterious transfer student who appeared to be a ladies man, yeah, he like the sound of that. But, he knew that wouldn't happen. He had a hard time getting girls to like him because of his overly lecherous side. It was something he was working on but he couldn't help it that he found the female form so alluring and it turned his thought processes into mush.

As the trio of new students made it to the front gates, they could all sense a growing Demonic presence. It wasn't overbearing, but noticeable to their acute senses. Mittelt grabbed Issei and stopped them. She was staring at a marking on one of the gates.

"Hey guys, you see that?" She pointed at a symbol on the gate. "That's a demonic crest." She then turned to Issei as her eyebrow twitched. "How exactly did your mom get us enrolled in here?" Issei sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"She did it online." Issei's mother was a very busy business woman and tried to get her family moved and organized as easily as possible, all while she was in another country. Moving back to her husband's hometown seemed like a good idea. If only she had done a little more research.

"It's faint," the blonde stated. "But there's a barrier here. It could be here for any number of reasons. What do we do Raye?" Mittelt and Issei turned to the girl. She crossed her arms and thought about it for a moment.

"We go in." She said with confidence. "We know for a fact that some young Devils take schooling in the human world to adapt to their cultures and thought processes. That could explain why their presence is so strong in this town. If they're just students here then we may be okay since the younger generations tend to be more tolerant and understanding than their elders. We may be able to come to some kind of agreement. That being said, I don't know how well they'll take to our kind being in their territory, especially considering their recent conflicts with the Fallen. Besides, if we don't go to class, your parents will kill us." It may have been an exaggeration but Issei's parents were pretty firm when it came to achedemics. Issei let out a sigh.

"May the light protect us." He said simply. All three of them took a deep breath and walked forward. They felt themselves pass the minor barrier but honestly it was barely noticeable. What was noticeable were the small traces of Demonic energy all over the place. It wasn't surprising as that tended to happen with beings such as Devils and Angels that radiated auras of their power. It wasn't so much good or evil energy affecting its surroundings as it was like a faint aroma. Old rivalries would say that the place stunk of Demonic taint, but that was more of an insult than anything else. The residual energy didn't really bother anything...unless intended to.

"So…how long do you think till we're noticed?" Issei asked the two girls.

"A couple hours." Mittelt answered dryly. Yeah, Issei would agree with that guess. Yuuma's answer was more comforting.

"So long as our presence is suppressed, they could possibly shake our hands and never know who we are, not that I suggest that." Yuuma paused for a second. "They seem to be concealing their auras as well. If we get close enough or touch them, we should be able to figure out who is who." It was quite a predicament.

"That's," Mittelt spoke up. "Not the only way." The two turned to the blond as they made their way on campus. "Angelic and Demonic beings all share a similar trait wherever they are." She stopped talking as a couple of gossiping girls passed them. "They all want the best information and the most control of their area. What better way than to be a leader in a high position of authority." They had to admit, it made sense. "More than likely, this whole school is either owned or ran by the Devil's who created that barrier. I'd bet you that some staff are Devils as well." That could be troublesome. Raynare added her two cents.

"Under that same assumption, they probably have the student council under their thumbs as well, or they are Devils themselves. What better way to keep track of and control students then by their own council?"

"So the question now is…" Issei mentioned. "Do we even want to make our presence known?" Now that was a tough call. There was a plus side if they could form some kind of mutual agreement with the Devils from the beginning and it could ease tensions if they were honest from the start. The down side would be that they'd be sitting ducks if the Devils were not negotiable and violent. Especially Mittelt considering she was in a grade lower than them and wouldn't be in the same class. While Mittelt could take care of herself, it would be dangerous for her to go it alone. That didn't sit well with Issei.

"We should keep quiet for now; see how things are run here. If the Devils are friendly enough, we'll let them know about us, if not…then it's going to be a rough couple of years." They knew they wouldn't be able to hide from them forever, but if they could take some time to assess the situation, the three of them might be able to come up with some sort of plan. Either way, this was not going to be fun if things turned sour. Why couldn't things ever go easily? With a nod, Mittelt separated from them and made her way to her new class.

"Well, no time like the present." Yuuma and hefted her satchel, continuing on to their homeroom. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

And so it came to be that they started high school at Kouh Academy. It only took one day to find out that there were actually two groups of Devils in the school. The next day they were able to decipher that they were the heiresses to the houses of Sitri and Gremory along with their peerage of reincarnated devils. Their predictions had been pretty spot on as to where the devils were stationed in the school structure as they found that a few of the staff members were also devils. They appeared to be family servants keeping an eye on the two pure-blooded devils. All this information may have been predictable, but that didn't mean things would be easy.

After about a month of schooling, they were finally starting to get comfortable with their new environment. You could say Issei was quite comfortable with his surroundings as of late. Long legs in short skirts is all that needs to be said. He didn't even have to try for a panty shot to happen on a regular basis. Don't even bring up P.E. to the pent up teen or he might just prematurely let loose. One word: Bloomers.

Despite the seriousness of their situation, Issei could say he was making the best of it. Did he mention the bloomers? Even thought he was a breast man Issei could see why there were ass men in the world. Honestly, he just loved women in general. That was until he was smacked upside the head by one.

*THWAP*

"Ayee, what was that for?" He glared at the blond who hit him. She was equally glaring back at him in response.

"Focus you pervert." Mittelt growled out as a faint blush swept across her face. She knew what he was thinking about and he WAS staring at her during PE earlier. The three friends were currently eating lunch by a small tree in the courtyard near the tennis courts. Despite appearing to be casually talking, they were having a serious conversation right now.

"So what happened Mittelt?" Yuuma re-focused the group and ate a carrot stick from her lunch.

"Right, as I was saying. One of the Devils in my class is getting suspicious of me."

"Wasn't that Koneko Toujou?" Yuuma put her food down.

"Yeah, Gremory's minion." Mittelt fidgeted.

"Ah, Koneko-chan." Issei gushed, the girls could practically see stars in his perverted eyes. "What's our school mascot been doing?" Both girls glared at him for that comment before turning back to the matter at hand.

"She's starting to stare at me." Mittelt shivered. "There's something about that stare of hers, like she's probing me...or stalking prey. It's really creeping me out." A worried look crossed Yuuma's face.

"Do you think she's on to you?" That could complicate matters. Mittelt sucked in a breath and darted her eyes back and forth between her two comrades.

"I...may have accidently ran into her this morning. I was thinking about...things and before I knew what had happened I was on my ass with that devil 's cold stare pointed right at me." The blonde was clearly embarrassed. Letting out a sigh, Yuuma rubbed the girls back reassuringly.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. We can only hope that she has a simple curiosity. Worst case scenario, you have Rias-senpai call you to her club room and we find a way to be diplomatic." The black haired girl then smirked. "If nothing else, we throw Issei at them and run." Issei's jaw dropped.

"What the hell Yuu!" The two girls had a small chuckle, causing Issei to cross his arms and grumble to himself. Settling down, the teens got back to the matter at hand.

"Gremory and Sitri may be too busy to deal with us anyway." Yuuma had a serious look on her face, which the other two shared. "The Fallen have amassed way too many priests here and from their movements, there are at least three Fallen Angels in this city." It was a major issue that the three were afraid they may need to intervene in. This type of troop movement was unorthodox for 'peace time'. No, something big was going down. While the Sitri and Gremory clans were strong, things could get out of control quickly if the two factions clashed. They just might have to make a move and jump into the brawl to keep the peace. Talk about no pressure.

* * *

Koneko barely paid attention to class as her mind tried to comprehend the last couple of weeks. Long nights patrolling their territory has taken its toll on the small girl. Sure she's Rias' Rook, but even that endurance was being drained with all the constant searching and she wasn't the only member of the club feeling the burn.

_'Buchou is worried'_. No doubt about that. The amount of holy warriors in the city is at an all time high and it's putting a lot of stress on her master, which in turn puts a lot of stress on her peerage. To make matters worse is this Mittelt girl in her class. She couldn't read her.

It's not entirely uncommon for humans to be unreadable, there were more than a few students at this school that were unreadable, but they were all still normal. Heck, even Akeno-senpai was hard to read at times. No, what was odd was that she HAD felt something from her this morning. So busy thinking about current events, Koneko had walked into the girl entering class, knocking the blonde down. It was quick, but for that sliver of time that they had touched, a peculiar energy emanated from the girl. The best way to describe it would be Holy in nature. That itself wasn't a big deal as many families descend from holy men and holy energy, as well as demonic, tends to take generations to leave the bloodlines.

With all that's been going on in the city she wouldn't be surprised if someone had placed a mole inside the school. It's not like they were trying to hide the fact that they were there in the first place so Fallen infiltration was possible. Add in that the blonde girl acted nervous around her afterward and her suspicion began to grow. But then again, being forcibly knocked down by a girl smaller than you without said girl even flinching could weird anyone out. Koneko stared at the back of Mittelts head, as they were still in their final class for the day. Just what was that she felt? She'd have to look into it when she got the time. If anything, she'd chalk all this up to fatigue.

Two rows up and one seat over. Mittelt was sweating bullets. That little devil was staring at her again, she just knew it. Looking up at the clock, it showed that there was still an hour left till they would be released for the day. By the light she wished time would just hurry the hell up.

* * *

Night had fallen and Issei was on the hunt for knowledge. Not the academic kind, no, more like the movements of anyone who could be seen as a threat. They had originally intended to live normal lives and ignore the movements of the three factions but it seemed as though they were going to be forced into this 'war' eventually. Better to be prepared then caught with your pants down...unless you had a pretty girl with you...Issei shook his head to get it out of the gutter, his mind could wander in that direction at any time. All this sneaking around was getting to him, he never wanted any of this. Was normal too much to ask for? Still, he had tracked down a few Fallen nests, basically homes and apartments where Fallen Priests would reside. The fact that they had to resort to civilian homes meant that the church up the hill was probably stuffed to capacity. He marked the locations on his phone and moved on.

After a few hours of roaming, he came across a faint Demonic presence nearby. It had a different feel to it than his senpai's. If there were more Devils in the city, they'd want to know, so he headed towards it to investigate. As he got closer, he felt several familiar devil energies. Climbing up a tree nearby he caught sight of Rias and her peerage standing outside of a dilapidated house. Oddly enough, they seemed have another Devil with them. A girl with brown hair in two forward pigtails with red rimmed glasses and wearing the Kuoh uniform.

_'Wait a second!'_ She was in his class. _'That's Aika.'_ The girl looked a little nervous though, out of place you could say. _'Could she be a recent Devil reincarnation?'_ That may have been the case considering he's interacted with the girl more than a few times and she appeared to be human. She had quite the dirty mind, it was awesome when she'd make the other girls blush with her remarks. Cuteness increased greatly when girls' cheeks went rosy so he held her in high regards.

"According to our sources, this is where the stray has been hiding." He overheard Akeno. "Apparently she's been luring in random people and devouring them." He could hear the disgust in her voice. After more than a month in school with them, Issei's group had found that both Gremory and Sitri heiresses had been more on the positive side of the Devil spectrum. More like Chaotic Good if he'd apply a label . Honestly he could speak from personal experience that there were plenty of good people from all three factions. But that didn't mean there was never a person read to slip a blade in your side while shaking your hand and smiling. So it never hurt to be cautious.

"This should be simple, let's just find this thing and kill it." Rias stated rather coldly. Yeah, Issei could agree with that. Consuming people, that was just appalling. He knew that lower level Youkai still did that but not the more humanoid high level types. Rias and her peerage made their way into the building with Issei sneaking not too far behind them. Noticing Koneko turning her head in his direction, he ducked behind a broken desk. "Something wrong Koneko?" Rias asked her Rook.

"It's nothing." The white haired girl replied simply as they continued deeper inside. Issei remained behind the desk for a short time, ensuring that the devils had moved on.

_'Sheesh, that was close.'_ Issei thought and left his cover to move deeper in. Finding a stairwell heading upstairs, he decided to check it out. He could clearly sense Rias and her group below him as he made his way forward. They were making a point of revealing themselves to lure the Stray out. He could also sense that other presence even more now, it must have been the Stray. He'd never actually seen a Stray Devil before. Yuuma had told him that they were evil beings who often killed their masters to gain freedom and went on selfish rampages, whether it be of lust, destruction, or conquest. They were unreasonable creatures that were so tainted by their desires that there was no hope to save them. If this Stray was eating people then he'd agree that there was no saving it and it needed to be stopped.

Coming to a balcony, he was given a great view of a massive hall. He spotted Rias and the gang down below and seen movement in the shadows, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus in on what was there.

_'Oopai!'_ He mentally squealed at the sight of two enormous breasts coming into the moonlight. Some words were said by the Stray, but Issei was too far away to hear her voice. Moving forward he stopped as a drop of blood slipped down his nose. The Stray began to massage and fondle her assets in a very crude but arousing motion. He'd have liked it if he didn't sense dark energy gather from the Stray. His eyes went wide as acid shot out of the nipples of the Stray and flew toward Rias and her peerage. _'Seriously? Breast cannons? I love tits but even I have to draw the line somewhere. This was like some bad porno.'_ Who gets off on that kind of thing anyway? -_-

Rias grabbed a stunned Aika and dodged out of the way rather quickly. Her peerage seemed to be completely calm under such strange circumstances, that was a good sign of their experience. Looks like he'd get front row seats to see these devils in action. He bet Mittelt would have liked to have been here, she had a knack for analyzing how people fought and coming up with strategies to counter them. That's right, she wasn't just cosplay eye candy, the girl had a mind in there. He watched on as Kiba pulled a short sword out of a scabbard on his hip.

"Aika, pay attention to this fight, this'll teach you how we Devils fight." In a blur of motion Issei nearly lost sight of the blonde devil as he rushed forward, straight in front of the Stray, whose body appeared to be some kind of chimera. Kiba cleanly slashed off the Strays massive arms. The creature let out a shrill scream in pain as her two arms flew off and away.

Issei had to admit, Kiba was pretty good with that sword and his speed was superb. From what he knew of a Devils Evil Piece set, the Knights tended to wield bladed weapons and have unparalleled speed. So putting that together he assumed Rias' only male to be a Knight. Fitting.

Next up was _'Koneko-chan.'_ The stars were back in Issei's eyes. She calmly walked up to the now raging Stray. The gigantic creature lunged forward and opened up a set of jaws on her abdomen. _'Seriously, breast cannons and now stomach jaws? Worst Porno Ever!.'_ The Stray clenched down on the chibi girl and appeared to have consumed her. If Rias' lack of reaction was a sign of anything, the school mascot was probably fine. After her run in with Mittelt, they were pretty sure that Koneko was Rias' Rook by her unusual strength. As if on cue, the little loli of cuteness opened up the jaws barehanded and proceeded to knock the Stray silly. Issei felt his blood drain a little as he caught sight of what the Strays saliva had done on the school mascots uniform. Part of her corset had been melted away, along with parts of her shirt. Her cream colored bra was showing and had a strap melted off. She was now holding up the garment with one hand to try and retain her modesty. _'At least she's not emotionless.'_ Like they had once thought.

He heard a faint giggling and saw Akeno gracefully walk up to the limping Stray. "Oh you poor dear." Akeno placed a palm on her own cheek, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Oh that look on her face right now...

_'Right-click, save image.'_ Issei mentally noted. A guy wants to wake up to THAT face staring down at you. He was brought out of his mental filing when he sensed a twisting of the Strays energies. Homing in on it, he found that one of the Strays severed arms was crawling its way behind Aika. She and the rest of the Devils didn't seem to see it moving towards them. _'Ah hell, what do I do?'_ Helping them posed all sorts of problems. It'd suck if Aika got killed, it's rare to find a likeminded female with his sense of perversion. No, he couldn't take that risk, too much was at stake to be discovered right now. Hormones be damned.

* * *

Rias pondered the situation they were in. _'With Akeno up, Viser is finished.'_ There was no doubt her Queen would finish this beast off. _'Once this is done we can get back to more pressing issues.'_ Rias thought as her queen proceeded to charge up lighting. She was glad to have a new member in her peerage, unfortunately, this girl lacked any sort of ability. Rias had used all eight of her Pawn pieces to reincarnate the girl, but it looks like the gamble was a flop. This would hurt her in the long run but she didn't regret saving the girl. Aika was interesting to say the least. _'There could still be hope, you never know.'_

Then she felt it, a surge of Holy energy behind her. When did this happen? Did the Fallen plan to surprise them while they were distracted? Then she seen it, a severed arm of Visers was hurtling towards her newest member, who was still oblivious to the danger behind her. Rias didn't have the time to save the girl but luckily a ball of light slammed into the arm and completely disintegrated it in a way that only Holy energy could. Aika looked startled, complete confused on what just happened. The rest of Rias' crew were very alert and looked around for the new threat, ready for a fight. Something was wrong here, where were the attackers? Without even looking at the almost forgotten Stray Devil, Rias quickly gathered a surge of destructive power and blasted Viser into nothingness, she didn't have time for games anymore.

"Who's there?" She shouted out. Akeno began to once again gather her lightning, she was a little annoyed that someone ruined her fun. Kiba spaced his feet apart and poised his blade, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Koneko blushed but put both her arms out in a fighting stance, her bra strap fell, but the piece of cloth kept her modesty for now. Aika looked back and forth between her new partners, still trying to understand what was going on. Rias gathered a massive amount of demonic power in an attempt to intimidate her foe or foes. "Come out or prepare to defend yourself!" She ordered like any King would. There seemed to be someone up on the balcony. She was set to blast the walkway apart until a voice called out.

"I mean you no harm Miss Gremory. Please, I'd rather avoid a fight." The voice called out. Whoever it was clearly was a male in gender by the sound of their voice. Though they remained in the shadows, where even her sharp vision couldn't see clearly.

"Why don't you come out then and we can discuss this?" She asked, somewhat curious as well as trying to get a lead on what the hell's been going on in this city for a while now.

"While I'd love to do just that Miss Gremory." The voice called out. He sounded young whoever he was. "I'll have to unfortunately decline." With that said she seen an outline in the shadows make a break for the exit.

"Yuuto!" She didn't even need to say it. Her Knight was already shooting forward after their new target. He'd catch whoever this was and she'd get some damn answers.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I'm sorta back. I'm working hard right now to pay my bills so my time for writing is quite limited.**

**I actually cut out a third of this chapter because it was getting too long, plus I wanted to wait till at least chapter two for the big confrontation. Sucks I cut it out, but hey, that just means that chapter two is partially written.**

**I'd like to think I'm keeping Issei's character intact considering the changes that have been made to him. He is both less and more pervy then originally as well as a bit more observant and intellegent. You'll get to see more of his abilities next chapter.**

**I gave Rias an excellent replacement for Issei in the form of Aika. I didn't want to go the OC route so I plucked out a character I liked from the existing series. Things will be a bit different because of her change from a side character.**

**A small note for those that have noticed it. Only Mittelt refers to Yuuma as Raynare. Down the line a few more will as well, but everyone else uses her name Yuuma.**

**Review if you'd like to, but feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
